Chromoraptor
The Chromoraptor (Chromosapiens Sauriraptor) is a species of sapient (mostly) omnivorous Dromaeosaurs that are most closely related to the Velociraptors and, more distantly, Dakotaraptors and Deinonychus. Bloodtalon Bloodtalons originally only lived in the forests (until recently when they started to live and flourish in human settelements as well) and use "natural magic" to control the elements and tend to the growth and development of their forested homeland. Despite this peaceful image of the bloodtalons, though, they are not beyond sacrificing their enemies to their elemental allies or using their corpses as fertilizer for the growth of plant life. Ebontooth Ebontooths originally only lived in the dark forests, but they have recently started to live and flourish in human settlements too. They practice "dark magics" to raise the dead and once suck the life force from others. Their rulers are always watching behind their backs for potential enemies in order to keep their power for as long as possible. Their dark, vampiric nature, however, is not necessarily out of malice (though to many it helps) as those who do not consume life energies end up being cursed with a condition called "the Wilt" that turns them into a shriveled, naked mockery of their previous self that only knows hunger. During the early stages of the Ebontooth's wilt curse, the feathers start shedding mainly from the head, hands and tail. The bones in the wrist start to distort resulting in the painful pronation of the hands. The tendons in the tail start to loosen, resulting in the tail bending. The skin starts to lose color. Teeth and claws grow in size. All this pain and irritation often takes a toll on the mind resulting in self mutilation and aggression towards others. At this stage, the individual may still heal back to their healthy selves if they manage to consume enough life energy. In the last stage of the wilt curse, all feathers have been lost and the skin has turned whiter than bone. This and the pupils becoming slits renders the individual sensitive to sunlight. The effects of life force starvation has resulted in the body cannibalizing itself of most fat and muscles making the individual appear gangly. The tail can bend back and forth with great flexibility. The mind has atrophied to recognize only one feeling: hunger. Goldfeather Goldfeathers originally only lived in the plains, but they now also live and flourish in cities and suburbs, where they work and live alongside other sapient species/beings. They worship "light or holy magic" which is appeased by the smiting of enemies or burning one's own molted feathers. Their pursuit of bringing light beyond the reaches of the fields (and to build their castles) of their original homeland has resulted in them cutting down huge swaths of forest known as "Clearings". Lapisripper Lapisrippers are the largest Chromoraptor races (only because individuals historically grew in size every time they make a kill, but killing isn't tolerated in today's world) and originally only lived in the savannas, but now exists in cities and suburbs as well. During times of war, they mostly rely on brute strength and psychological warfare to conquer their enemies, but they also have an uncanny ability for things to become true if enough of them believe in something (eg. pebbles can cut trees if held by the foot of a Lappisripper). They call this power the "REEEE!" which can tapped by those with particularly loud, booming voices for devastating effect. Steelquill Named for the blades sheaths they put on their wing and tail feathers (during times of war), Steelquills originally only lived on the mostly-natural coastal regions, but now also live in cities and suburbs in the coastal areas. Instead of magic, Steelquills rely on industrial use of metal to create many different technologies, such as guns, sentry turrets, rocket launchers (which are only used for "rocket-jumping") and even tanks. Always in need of resources to support this use of machinery, the Steelquills often invade other lands to plunder metal goods from the other races. Orchidmaw Orchidmaws originally lived only in the rainforests, but they now live and floruish in human settlements as well. They have mastered "arcane magics" to make up for their small size. They once had their own great cities on their ground which were abandoned when a series of massive floods hit Asesionn (their former homeland), devastating the Orchidmaw populace and forcing them up the trees. For the past several thousand years since this incident, the Orchidmaw have now made cities almost as great as those on the ground with the use of their magic. Now the Orchidmaw are scouring the lands, both in and beyond Asesionn, in search of magical artifacts to bolster their forces. Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Sapient Species Category:International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species Members Category:Reptilians Category:Bipedal Species Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dromaeosaurs